An orthosis modification tool is described, and more particularly an orthosis modification tool used to create a depression or relief in an orthosis, or to reshape the inside surface of the orthosis.
An orthopedic brace is often referred to as an orthosis. An ankle-foot orthosis is worn on the lower leg and foot to support and align the ankle and foot. The object of the ankle-foot orthosis is to achieve a more natural and dynamic gait.
An ankle-foot orthosis comprises a shell of thin flexible, relatively rigid material. The shell at least partially extends around the periphery of the lower leg and includes a foot plate engaging the sole of the foot of the patient, thereby providing support for stabilizing and controlling motion of the ankle and foot. Fastening elements, such as straps, are provided and configured to wrap around the leg of a patient to secure the shell and foot plate to the leg and foot, respectively. The straps typically include hook-and-loop type fasteners mounted on overlapping portions of the fastening elements and the shell for an adjustable fit.
An ankle-foot orthosis is commonly formed from plastic materials, particularly thermoplastics such as polyethylene, polyurethane, polypropylene and the like. The flexibility of the material allows the orthosis to accommodate some fluctuation or change in the volume of the leg or foot by tightening or loosening the straps. The plastic orthosis may also be modified by trimming, sanding, grinding, buffing and shaping using a number of different types of tools. Some orthoses can even be cut by an ordinary pair of scissors for adjusting the height of the orthosis and the width of the foot-plate to, for example, accommodate the foot plate inside a shoe. The plastic material can also be heated and molded for further modification and a custom fit.
In use, the ankle-foot orthosis is in close contact with the lower leg, including sensitive areas such as the Achilles tendon, the heel and malleoli. Moreover, the width of the ankle and the size of the heel bone vary over a wide range as seen for a normal healthy population. Skin or tissue irritation is created by rubbing of the orthosis during movement or simply the static pressure on the tissue. Redness, swelling or blistering may develop in the irritated area.
Irritation from rubbing or pressure can be addressed by applying a soft padding on the inside of the orthosis. The orthosis can also be modified. Modification is typically accomplished by heating the orthosis for softening the plastic in the problem area. A tool is then used to create a depression in the hot plastic of the orthosis for creating space between inside surface of the orthosis and the location of the irritation of the patient. The ball end of a ball peen hammer is often used, as well as the end of a rivet bar, or any other tool that will create a depression. Unfortunately, this method is only crudely effective.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an orthosis modification tool.